


Helping Danno

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Danny is on the verge of panicking and Steve is there wanting to help.





	Helping Danno

**Author's Note:**

> Found an unfinished wall on an external drive I forgot about. I edited it a little bit last night and added some text too.

Helping Danno

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com)


End file.
